Secured resources (e.g. mobile phones, data, tools, devices, security systems, vehicles, or other valuable resource) may require security authorization in order to be accessed or used. Without security authorization, unauthorized users may dubiously access the secured resources and cause considerable damage. For example, if an unauthorized user accesses the mobile phone of another person, the unauthorized user may view, steal, destroy, and/or otherwise violate the property of a legitimate owner. The legitimate owner may use a relatively simple security authorization protocol, which is convenient for the user to access the secured resource.
However, a simple security authorization protocol may be relatively easy for an unauthorized user to violate. In other words, a convenient security authorization protocol may be desirable for a user, at the expense of being less secure, thus increasing the risk of a secured resource being substantially violated. On the flip side, if a security authorization protocol has a high level of security, such a high level of security may render the secured resource inconvenient to a user, although it may be more difficult for an unauthorized user to abuse the secured resource.
For example, if a user's mobile phone always requires a complex code and/or biometric input every time the user wishes to access the user's mobile phone, the mobile phone may at least partially lose its utility or utilization of the mobile phone may be limited. Accordingly, there is a long felt need to balance the convenience of a user's ability to access a secured resource without substantially sacrificing security on the secured resource.